


Alone Together

by Saturns_Galaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also unrequited love with Jean question mark, But also hes incredibly dumb in this lmao, Idk what to put here yet this will be updated in the future, M/M, Marco being smart for once is a nice start, Marco lives AU, Parco - Freeform, So is Porco, Theyre both dumb, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturns_Galaxy/pseuds/Saturns_Galaxy
Summary: Marco joins Bertholdt , Reiner , and the rest of the warriors on Marley. What would happen if he met a certain blonde haired warrior along the way ?
Relationships: Marco Bott / Porco Galliard, Parco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. There's always tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm tired - also sorry this is short. I just needed to get a start to this hahfdhfs

I was on a boat.  
Back then , I didn't know that this ' boat ' was actually a ship , though.  
Of course , living in Paradis we were meant to believe we were all that was left.  
We were meant to believe nothing else existed beyond the walls.  
We were meant to believe titans were the greatest threat to us.

We were wrong.

Of course we were wrong.

I didn't like abandoning my friends for this new found freedom , hated it actually. But it was ... nice. It was still one of the best things I could have experienced.  
The ocean , the way the waves always rocked the ship just a bit , the salty air , the sky and the way the clouds looked like they were swirling above us through the trip.  
It was amazing.  
Freeing.  
It was comforting just to know they weren't all that's left in the world. Knowing there were other people out there.  
But , for some reason , everyone was nervous.  
Reiner and Bertholdt were sweating.  
Zeke looked tense.  
Pieck looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown , quite honestly.  
But I wouldn't find out why until we arrived. All I could do was wait.

The ocean had varied between rough and unpredictable to calm and stable within the few weeks they spent on it. I never knew how to react to the constant swaying , getting sick every time. Reiner always threw in a " you get used to it after a while " whenever this happened , but I had , in fact , not gotten used to it in the slightest. I was spent a good half of my time on that boat feeling nauseous with little to no understanding as to why. The storms out at sea were rough , rougher than I'd expected. Bertholdt really hadn't been kidding when he said that , huh.  
In the moments I wasn't either vomiting or asleep , I would usually stare out at the ocean. The way the sunlight reflected back from the water , how far it really was , not being able to see land no matter how hard you tried.  
That is something I missed.  
Land.  
The steady , unmoving comfort of the ground.  
It felt like heaven when we finally arrived to solid ground again.

According to Bertholdt , Reiner had taken complete responsibility for any casualties , despite everyone's protest. Riener seemed to understand the consequences , yet he still went through with it anyway. What a guy.

Reiner and Bertholdt were able to give me a place to stay , payed for food and other such expenses. It was alright , but every day I became more and more homesick. I missed Jean. I missed Connie. I missed Sasha. I even missed Eren , even if he was a bit out there. I missed my friends. My family. My home. The only thing I had left to comfort me was memories , I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye ...  
The thought made my heart ache.  
They didn't know if I was even alive , let alone that I'd left. I knew it was for their safety. They had to believe I was dead , or Reiner , Bertholdt , and everyone else would have been compromised. It would have been my fault just because I couldn't let go. I had to accept it. It's not like I had the choice to go back , and even if I could , what would I say ? ' Sorry I abandoned you and made you think I was dead , Bertholdt and Reiner , you know , the ones you consider traitors , asked me to leave with them ! ' ? That'd lead to another whole string of issues , not to mention they'd never forgive me. So it was fine. Totally. Fine.

God I missed them.

Jean was always on my mind back then.  
I still loved that man - as stupid as it was. He always found a way to my mind , whether it was in a romantic sense or just a sense of longing.  
I just really missed him. Especially him. He was amazing.  
At least that's what I thought , anyway.

That day , Reiner had decided to take me to meet his friends. ( Aka , the current warriors. )  
I only knew most of them , but there was one I hadn't met. I was told he was a bit more .. difficult to get along with. So naturally , I was nervous as all hell. My hands were shaking slightly due to nerves , so I stuffed them into the pockets of my baggy black jeans and continued walking.  
I was greeted to a tall , blonde , bearded man who I already knew as Zeke , sitting next to a shorter , black haired woman on the couch , who I knew as Pieck.  
There was Reiner and Bertholdt , who were already usually seen together.  
And then , of course , there was him.  
A slightly above average height man with an undercut , and ( presumably dyed ) blonde slicked back hair. He looked generally ticked at nothing in particular , a scowl on his face. He was wearing a green jacket with a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. For some reason , he seemed to catch my attention out of the bunch. There were 2 seats open , one next to Reiner and one next to the unknown one , in which I decided to take the one by Reiner , unsure if the other guy even wanted me around.

" Marco , you've met Zeke and Pieck , " Zeke gave a relaxed smile while Pieck waved in response to the call of their names , " And that over their is Porco. "  
Porco looked away from the window he was staring out of , our eyes meeting once he looked in my direction. I gave him a shy wave , hoping to ease the awkwardness floating around the room. Porco simply nodded , looking away shortly after. He didn't seem to acknowledge or even care about my existence in the room , leaving me to sink a bit into my seat. He didn't look more or less annoyed , just more ... pensive. Like he was thinking about something. I decided not to bring it up , simply letting him do his thing. He seemed to be back towards the window , which I figured that was common based on how the others reacted. Or - more their lack of reaction , I suppose. Pieck simply rolled her eyes before continuing her conversation with Zeke , while everyone else ignored it. They all seemed to refocus on their previous conversations , leaving me to simply sink back into my seat even further. I stayed like that longer than I'd like to admit , me and Porco being the only ones to even notice each others existence, giving simple glances every 20 or so minutes to see if the other had moved , changed position , or even left. Which , neither did.

The " meeting " finally ended , everyone heading to their rooms , leaving me to flop on my bed and immediately fall asleep.


	2. Who is he ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is struggling and Porco is being weirdly nice to him. Marco is also very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter on here than it was in google docs pls

I was awoken to a sudden bang.  
That bang being me , falling out of my bed and straight onto my face.  
Ow.  
I picked myself up , rubbing my hands against my face to get any dirt off from the floor.

It hurt less than I expected though , despite the unwelcomed faceplant in my sleep. I decided I might as well get up , despite it still being 4 am , and only having slept for 4 hours. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that. So , I decided to go to the balcony in the building. I never actually got the chance to see the night sky in an open world like this , the skyline always being restricted by the walls.  
Little did I know , a certain blonde warrior had a similar idea.  
I was alone on the balcony at first , but after around 10 minutes , Porco made his way next to me. He was a good 6 feet away , leaning over the railing , wearing a white t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants along with his usual black combat boots now. He yawned , not turning to look at me for even a moment. He had a cup of coffee in his left hand , the steam swirling around him , adding to the messiness of his hair.

Suddenly , he spoke , " What are you doin out here , Bott ? "

His voice in the otherwise quiet night startled me a bit , but I calmed down relatively quickly before saying , " Dunno - couldn't sleep I guess. What about you ? "

He shrugged , " No different from you. "

It was silent after that. Neither of us really knew what to say , so we both just turned back to the sky.  
It was almost black , a slight blue tint with stars dotting the sky , though very few and farbetween due to the sheer amount of light pollution. It was still beautiful , though. Even if it was hard to make out any constellation like I used to with Jean …

“ Look , you can almost make out a cat over there. “ He reached his hand out to point to his left , stretching out just slightly. His eye’s were still glazed over , still half asleep. He seemed unfocused and just plain tired , probably got about as much sleep as I did.

I ended up moving a few feet closer unconsciously , trying to make out what he was trying to point out. I eventually made out some form of a cat while he traced it with his finger for me to follow with my eyes. I shrugged , saying “ Huh , I guess it does. “

I only noticed we’d gotten closer when he moved another foot closer to me , realizing we had now halved our original distance. I wrote it off as us both being too tired to care and moved on , not bothering to bring it up.

He continued pointing out random , hard to make out constellations as the night went on. Another cat here , an oddly shaped skull there. It always reminded me of Jean. It was something he would do - no - it’s something he DID , before I left. We used to go out every Friday night to stargaze together , just the two of us. He would point out random constellations , I’d try to find out what the hell he was pointing at.  
It was nice. Spending that kind of time alone with him. It was always so -

There was a sudden SNAP infront of me , snapping me out of my thoughts ( pun intended ) , “ Earth to Bott ? “

I looked at him , confused. He scowled , “ I said your name 10 times. You never answered. “ 

“ Oh - sorry … “ I just looked down while rubbing the back of my neck , embarrassed. This isn’t the first time this has happened either. I’d been caught in my own world , thinking of Jean , several times before this. My mind always wanted to wander back to him. I knew I had to let it go , I knew I’d never see him again , but I just … couldn’t. Not yet , anyway. It was all too new to simply ‘ forget ’ who I used to be. Even if I knew deep down it was for the better.

He kicked my leg lightly with his boot , “ You look like a trainwreck. Go to bed. “  
“ But - “  
“ No but’s , go to bed. “  
“ Y- “  
I was cut off by him shoving me off the balcony , followed by the slam of the door. Guess he wasn’t giving me a choice.  
“ Rude. “  
I sulked my way back to my room , flopping onto my bed once again. I didn’t sleep yet though , my mind still wandering. It went from Jean , to Porco , then back to Jean. My mind comparing the two , stemming from the immense deja vu Porco had caused me earlier. So far they were both very similar. The ‘ loner asshole ‘ vibe they all started with , the softer , more vulnerable side they had when they were tired , down to pointing out odd and random constellations when stargazing. I didn’t want to think too much harder on it though , so I tried to sleep.  
I was extremely unsuccessful.  
I stayed awake for the next 2 hours. My mind still wandering , curious as to who Porco actually was. Who he was beneath the hard , bitter exterior. Those types of people always intrigued me for some reason. Though I didn’t think about him the whole time though , my mind wandered back to my old friends again. I felt a pain in my chest whenever I thought of them.  
I missed them.  
A lot.  
I eventually fell asleep , still feeling lonely from longing to see my friends again.  
Let’s say my dreams weren’t very “ friendly.”  
Actually , it’d be better to just call them what they were. Nightmares. They were nightmares. Always revolving around me and / or my friends , and some form of death. Whether it be theirs , or my own. Or on very special occasions , it was both.

I woke up in a cold sweat , still in my bed this time. I shot up immediately , my eyes darting to the window next to my bed for some source of grounding. After a minute , my breathing finally receded from heavy panting to a more steady , slow pace. I sighed , whispering “ Can’t I just be over this already … “  
It’d been happening ever since I left Paradis. The nightmares became increasingly more disturbing until it finally reached death. I’d seen so many of my friends die that I was just .. tired. Exhausted mentally from the strain of watching people I loved , cared about , die.

There was a sudden knock , “ Marco ya up ? “ Reiners voice asked from behind the door.  
“ Yeah yeah … I’ll be up in a second. “ Was all I said in response.  
I sat at the edge of my bed , slipping on the white slippers at my bedside. I decided to change later , still wearing the same baggy black t-shirt and grey sweatpants I had worn to bed. I walked out to find Reiner still by the door , waiting to walk with me to meet with everyone else. Once there I saw Pieck and Bertholdt talking at a table , with an extreme lack of Zeke and Porco , surprisingly. Pieck and Zeke were usually together when inside , so it definitely struck me as odd. I decided not to bring it up though , taking a seat opposite from Pieck and Bertholdt , not wanting to intrude on their current conversation. Reiner took a seat next to Bertholdt ( as expected ) and immediately joined the conversation. They were all smiling and talking then , before a desheviled and tired looking Porco entered the room. His presence being 10x more intimidating when he looked this pissed off. ‘ Probably didn’t get enough sleep ‘ I thought.  
“ Well look who’s finally awake ! “ Pieck announced , causing Reiner and Bertholdt to look in his direction as well. He just glared at her before entering the kitchen , presumably to make coffee. I simply turned back to the table , unable to focus properly due to my own exhaustion. I was finally snapped out of my thoughts when Porco took a seat next to me. It struck me as odd , considering if he wasn’t talking to no one he would be talking with Pieck. It’d be more reasonable to assume he’d take a seat next to her. He seemed calmer now though , relaxing into his chair a bit while taking sips of his currently steaming hot coffee. His hair was still messed up like it had been that night , and he didn’t seem to bother trying to fix it either. He was also wearing the same thing as the night before as well , making me feel a bit better about not changing.  
“ So Porco , “ Pieck seemed to immediately turn her attention to him , disregarding her previous conversation , “ What’s got you in such a good mood all the sudden ? “  
He just looked at her with a confused expression in response.  
“ Oh come on ! Don’t play dumb , since when do you leave your hair like that ? “  
“ … Like what ? “  
She raised an eyebrow “ Porco - your hair isn’t even slicked back right now ! “  
“ Oh. “ He didn’t sound as surprised as I think he was trying to , “ I guess I forgot then. “ He didn’t even make an attempt to fix it after that , though. He seemed completely unphased , actually. He was confusing me even further now , was being this relaxed rare for him ? It seemed more natural last night ? What was up with him ?  
Before I could even contemplate asking , Reiner chimed in , “ Did you meet a girl or something ? “  
Porco actually choked on his coffee at the comment , “ W h a t ? No. “  
Reiner , Bertholdt , and Pieck all laughed at his reaction ( honestly , I had to hold in my own laughter ) , “ So you DID then ? “ Reiner questioned.  
Porco only scoffed , completely ignoring the comment.  
They all seemed to take his silence as a yes based on their dumb grins , which Porco rolled his eyes to. I had to hold in my laughter again , letting out small giggles before calming down. It was nice to see them just having fun over something dumb like this. It reminded me of how Sasha and Connie would tease Jean all the time …  
And that is how I ruined the moment for myself.  
I was thinking of them again.  
I still missed them.  
I wanted to see them again , so badly that it physically hurt to know I couldn’t.  
Luckily , no one seemed to notice my internal screaming at that moment. At least that’s what I thought , until I tried to leave.  
There was a boot placed on my foot the moment I moved , which I immediately recognized as Porco’s. I was too intimidated to move , so I just. Stayed there. Nervously staring at the table.  
Once Pieck and the others returned to their original conversation , Porco let go of my foot before giving my leg a light kick , like he did last night. “ So what’s got you so tense all the sudden , huh Bott ? “  
“ W - huh ? “  
“ You got all serious all the sudden. You don’t seem like the type to do that without somethin botherin ya is all , “ He shrugged , “ If I’m wrong then oh well. “  
“ Well um - “ I took a moment to contemplate whether to tell the truth or not. He seemed to gage my worry in that moment.   
“ I just - uh - “ I sighed , deciding to tell the truth , “ I … miss my friends. I know it’s dumb - I just - I haven’t seen them in months. I know I can’t see them again , but still … “ I paused , feeling like I’d said too much. But Porco only looked back with a flash of genuine concer , before switching back to his usual blank expression. “ Well .. nothin you can do about that I guess , “ he paused before adding , “ But you know that , don’t you ? “  
I just nodded.  
He just sighed before saying , “ Look - as much as I hate the island devils , I can’t blame you for missing your ‘ friends ‘ … but I ain’t gonna baby you over it either. You gotta get over that on your own. “ He paused again , rethinking his words , “ BUT , if you do wanna like. Talk or whatever. My room is literally 20 feet from yours. I’m usually awake anyway , so just. Knock on my door or something. Got it ? “ He seemed more intimidating than he was trying to be. Though I could tell he wasn’t the best at comforting people , so I gave him a nod of reassurance. I could tell he was unsure of his own words , contemplating them.  
“ Good. Now quite bein all moppy , it’s ruinin the mood. “ He jerked his head towards the other 3 for emphasis , who were all talking with genuine grins on their faces. I nodded once again , not sure what else to say. After that I finally got the courage to join whatever the others were discussing , which I learned was actually a guessing game. They were apparently trying to guess who the hell fell on their face that night , which embarrassed me. ‘ I didn’t think they heard me … Oh well I guess. ‘ I decided to play along , pretending I didn’t know either. Porco seemed to laugh slightly every time I lied , ‘ Rude ‘ I thought.  
We spent the next hour or 2 talking about random things , ranging from personal to dumb questions. They all seemed to have the most questions for me , though. Which though I didn’t MIND , it felt odd. I’d think they had the same amount of questions for me as they would Reiner or Bertholdt , but apparently not.  
Zeke ended up joining us a bit later , simply listening to us ramble and bicker. He was older than most of us , so naturally he had a bit less of an interest in ‘ dumb teenage ‘ talk. Though he did seem keen on listening in anyway.  
We went on like this for another hour or so , and it was … well it was nice. A good distraction from whatever my mind wanted to wander off to.  
For the first time in a while I felt content with the current situation.  
I felt … ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone help Marco , he is internally struggling.


End file.
